xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Supreme Kai of Time
The Supreme Kai of Time (時の界王神, Toki no Kaiōshin), also known as the Lord of Time (界王時間, Kaiōjikan; lit. "World King of Time"), whose real name is Chronoa, is a deity who watches over the flow of time from the cosmos. She is mentioned in Dragon Ball Online and a major character in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. History Chronoa was born over 75,000,000 years ago. She raised Tokitoki into an adult, and thus was given the position of Supreme Kai of Time. 75,000,000 years before Age 850 she imprisoned Demigra in the Crack of Time. At some point, she confronted Future Trunks for creating and using a Time Machine to alter the past and prevent his future timeline which resulted in a split in the timeline. As she was in need of an assistant, she deceived Future Trunks by telling him "What you did is a mortal sin and making Time Machines is a crime! Work under me if you want to be forgiven!", causing Future Trunks to become her assistant as a means of atonement for his and Future Bulma's sin of creating and using the Time Machine to alter the past. He was unaware that it wasn't a sin as he and his mother Future Bulma were the first ones to do it, a fact she decided to keep secret from Trunks as she needed an assistant. Though admittedly she didn't realize that Trunks would take her lie of his Time Machine being a mortal sin to heart and take the role of her assistant so seriously, and as a result Trunks turned out to be a hard worker and proved himself to be a great assistant. She also chose not to fix the changes in the timeline that resulted from Future Trunks' traveling through time such as his role in the deaths of Mecha Frieza and King Cold, Goku surviving his Heart Virus, Cell using his alternate self's stolen Time Machine to go to the past when 18 & 17 were still alive, allowing Cell to achieve his Perfect Form and the events of Cell Games, since she understood that Trunks' intentions for doing so were noble, pure, and ultimately for the greater good as history didn't turn out for the worse as it had in his timeline. The act of using a Time Machine is ultimately a violation of the laws of the universe. Even if it was for the protection of Earth's peace, the Lord of Time gave Future Trunks a stern warning for his actions. Afterwards, in order to redeem his wrong actions, Trunks took up the job of Time Patrol to correct the distortion of history. After the Lord of Time forewarned Future Trunks of Mira's intentions to spread chaos throughout time and space, Trunks travels to Age 1000 in order to find allies and prevent Mira's plans, thus debuting the story of Dragon Ball Online. The Supreme Kai of Time has Future Trunks and the Time Patrol use Toki Toki City in Age 850 as their base of operations. She first appears after the Future Warrior helps the Z Fighters defeat Dark Nappa and Dark Vegeta. She tells Future Trunks that a duo of evil time travelers are responsible for the Dark Magic andVillainous Mode overtaking various villains throughout time after Trunks wonders who could be behind the sudden changes in the timeline. She greets the Future Warrior with a cheerful hello and in a playful manner flirtatiously poses as Future Trunks nervously introduces her to the warrior. However her introduction is cut short by her pet bird Tokitoki perching on top of her head. She yells angrily at the bird for making her look foolish and states the bird is really heavy. She apologizes for her outburst and explains to the Warrior that Tokitoki is her pet and friend, before explaining what she knows about the time traveler's altering history and Future Trunks decides stopping those two is a top priority. After the Warrior's first encounter with the two Time Travelers, the Supreme Kai of Time appears and explains that they are Demon King Dabura's little sister Towa and Mira a demonic android warrior she created, from the future Demon Realm and that they have been collecting energy from warriors throughout history. Future Trunks calls them horrible people and the Supreme Kai responds "There are villains in every era I'm afraid". She then has Future Trunks and the Future Warrior head back in time to stop Towa and Mira from further altering history, though while talking to Tokitoki she wonders if someone else is helping them but dismisses the possibility that Demigra was involved. She later appears during the game's Android Saga (Future Trunks' timeline) to warn Future Trunks that his entire existence has become ephemeral and that he is on the verge of being erased from existence, due to Towa and Mira's alteration to the history of Future Trunks' past and due to Trunks' fragile state, asks the Future Warrior to save Future Trunks' past self from Dark 17 & 18 in order to stop the Time Breakersfrom erasing Trunks from history. Later she is shocked when the Future Warrior passes on Demigra's message, realizing that her fears of Demigra's involvement might be true after all. After Mira's defeat, she is forced into action when she notices the mark Demigra had placed on the Warrior's right hand; thanks to her quick reaction, she is able to remove, seal, and throw it away just as it explodes saving Trunks and the Warrior from being killed by the resulting explosion as Demigra had intended. She reveals the mark was Demigra's Majin Emblem and tries to explain things further only to be alerted by Tokitoki to Demigra's presence inside the Time Nest. She refuses Demigra's demand that she hand over Tokitoki, stating that he only deserved to remain imprisoned forever inside the Crack of Time and realizes he only helped the Future Warrior previously in order to use them to defeat Mira and Towa, after they had outlived their usefulness in the eyes of the Demon God. After an attack by Trunks, this Demigra is revealed to be a mirage created by Demigra's magic, confirming that he is still trapped in the Crack of Time. She later explains the situation to the Warrior and Trunks, as well explaining Demigra's history and her imprisonment of him in the Crack of Time, before telling them they must prevent Demigra's escape and put a stop to his plans. After the Future Warrior helps defeat Dark Kid Buu, she states that Demigra has grown much more powerful considering that his magic was able to affect and control someone as powerful as Kid Buu, despite Trunks' belief that there is no one else in history powerful enough for Demigra to use against them. Trunks' theory seems to be proven correct when he finds no changes in the scrolls and suggest to the Warrior and the Supreme Kai of Time that Demigra has given up, only for Demigra's Mirage to suddenly appear inside the Time Vault and state he won't just give up considering he has spent 75 million years plotting his return. She is absolutely terrified when Demigra's Mirage enters the Time Scroll that records the "time when Beerus, the Freaking God of Destruction went to Earth" and demanded that Trunks and the Warrior prevent Demigra from taking control of Beerus, realizing that the entire universe could be destroyed if Demigra were to turn Beerus against them. Fortunately Beerus became aware of the Demon God's presence and only pretended to fall under his control in order to lure him out so he could personally destroy him for his blasphemy. After Demigra's Mirage was defeated by the combined might of Beerus and the Warrior, she nervously greets Lord Beerus when he and Whis visit the Time Nest to inquire as to Demigra's location and does her best trying to persuade Beerus into letting them deal with Demigra to the point she tries to bribe him with the promise she will cook him delicious meals, she explains a fight between Beerus and Demigra could potentially destroy the universe, something Beerus reveals that he is quite well aware of being the God of Destruction. Again fortunately, thanks to Trunks' conviction and Whis' suggest, Beerus agrees to test the Warrior and Trunks to see if they are powerful enough to defeat Demigra and he even agrees to her request said test take place somewhere other than the Time Nest. She is relieved when Trunks and the Warrior manage to pass Beerus' test and Beerus decides to return home to his temple, to the point she waves good-bye to Beerus and Whis as they leave. After Beerus' departure, she returns her attention back to Demigra, stating that their mission is to stop to Demigra and that they cannot fail, with both Trunks and the Warrior in agreement. She later springs into action when Trunks discovers that Demigra has used the Dragon Balls to revive Frieza, Cell, and Kid Buu and empowered them with Villainous Mode; she orders Trunks to protect Tokitoki and has the Future Warrior deal with the revived villains while she uses the Dragon Balls to summon Shenron. It is later revealed she used the Dragon Balls of Age 850 by making a wish to inform Goku of the situation so he could assist the Time Patrol in stopping Demigra and help the Warrior defeat the revived villains, as well as Villainous Mode Gohan, Gotenks, and Vegeta after they fall under Demigra's control. Once Demigra escapes, attacks Toki Toki City, managing to consume Tokitoki, and places Future Trunks under his control, forcing him to fight against the Future Warrior, she appears and warns Trunks has fallen victim to Demigra's Magic. Reveling in his victory, Demigra calls her the ex-Supreme Kai of Time and Taunts her by saying her services are no longer required, as he has usurped her position, though she responds back calling him a menacing fool and demands he give back Tokitoki. The Demon God states that she and the Warrior will receive divine retribution for defying him and she curses the demon after he sarcastically mocked the pain Future Trunks suffered due to damage inflicted by the Future Warrior and watches as Future Trunks willingly endures the pain of his injuries in order to free himself of Demigra's control. She manage to foil Demigra's attempt to place the Future Warrior under his spell, thanks to a sword attack by the injured Trunks' distracting the Demon God, giving her time to remove the spell and saved the Future Warrior from being forced to fight against her and Trunks. Demigra decides to show the Warrior his full power, stating she will be his next target once the Warrior is dealt with. She is relieved when Goku suddenly arrives via Instant Transmission and joins in the battle against Demigra. She congratulates Goku and the Warrior after they manage to beat Demigra and holds up the injured Trunks when he almost collapses due to his injuries, before explaining that Demigra swallowed Tokitoki, causing the Future Warrior to attempt to retrieve the bird from Demigra's body only for the Demon God to rise revealing he was still alive before fleeing. Luckily Goku manages to home in on Demigra's ki signature and together with Trunks and the Future Warrior, she holds on to Goku as he teleports them to Demigra's location with Instant Transmission. To her horror, they arrive inside the Time Vault where Demigra has unleashed a whirlwind of demonic energy and announces his plan to destroy the Time Vault; Trunks is rendered unconscious due to his injuries. The Supreme Kai of Time tries to reason with him, informing him that if history is erased he will also be destroyed, but Demigra dismisses her warning-— he's already aware of the danger, yet has apparently figured out a way to survive the destruction of the universe and create a new history; he thus begins attacking the Time Vault. The Supreme Kai of Time demands to know what Demigra's planning. She watches as Goku turns Super Saiyan 3 and flies towards Demigra with the Future Warrior. She watches in horror as the Warrior is hit by one of Demigra's spears and is pinned to the ground along with Goku who got hit as well while he was looking to see what had happened to the Warrior. The Supreme Kai of Time yells at Demigra in her anger and sorrow. Fortunately the Warrior somehow manages to use a Time Scroll that records Demigra's attack in Age 850 to travel back in time to help Goku and the Supreme Kai of Time before chasing after Demigra who has fled to his former prison Crack of Time as it exists outside the flow of time making it the only safe place for him, leaving Goku and the Supreme Kai of Time to prevent Demigra's giant energy sphere from destroying the Time Vault and the universe, while Warrior takes on the now transformed Demigra, to save Tokitoki and put an end to end to Demigra's plans once and for all. After Goku manages to prevent the Time Vault's destruction, the Supreme Kai of Time tends to Trunks' injuries. When Goku and the Future Warrior return to the Time Nest with Tokitoki, she and Trunks greet them. She thanks everyone for all their hard work and is pleased when the Future Warrior accepts Trunks offer to continue working as a member of the Time Patrol. However she is quick to stop Goku and the Future Warrior from sparring inside the Time Nest, warning that if they accidentally damage the Time Vault then everything they just went through was all for nothing, causing Goku to realize he foolishly could have caused the destruction of the universe due to his excitement at fighting the Future Warrior, causing everyone to laugh at the irony of it. She later bids farewell and thanks Goku again for his help, though he says he is the one who should be thanking her for all the excitement. She also tells him to comes and visit again sometime. After Goku leaves, she and Tokitoki observe Future Trunks and the Future Warrior test some new Time Patrol Candidates, and watches the Future Warrior defeat all of 4 of them easily, though she and Tokitoki are startled by Trunks yelling at the Warrior for overdoing it, though Trunks eventually calms down and they all share a laugh. If the Warrior talks to her after Demigra's defeat, she will congratulate them and thank them for saving history, before commenting that now the with the threat of Demigra over, she can be as lazy as she wants. Techniques * Flight - Supreme Kai of Time is shown to be capable of using the technique to fly in Dragon Ball Heroes. * Magic - The Supreme Kai of Time is capable of using magic and magically-based techniques, as well as counter/dispel other forms of magic such as Demigra's Dark Magic. * Time Manipulation - As the Supreme Kai of Time, she is capable of manipulating and controlling time. She is also capable of erasing changes to the timeline by others should she choose to. * Sealing Spells - The Supreme Kai of Time is shown to be quite proficient with sealing spells as she sealedDemigra inside the Crack of Time after his failed attempt to seize control of the Time Nest in 75 Million Before Age. She also uses a sealing spell to contain/counter Demigra's Self Destructing Majin Emblem inside as energy sphere allowing her to throw it away before it detonated. * Healing - The Supreme Kai of Time uses this technique to heal Future Trunks' injuries sustained during his fight with the Future Warrior while under the control of Demigra's Dark Magic. * Time Judgement - The Supreme Kai of Time's super attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. The Supreme Kai of Time summons a giant cloud that shoots a pink blast down at the enemy. Screenshots Category:Dragonball Universe Category:Aliens Category:Deities Category:Immortal Category:Super Centenarians Category:Time Travelers Category:Fusions Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Kai Category:Remote Viewing Category:Chronokinesis Category:Sealing Category:Time Patrol Category:Cooks Category:Teleportation Category:Red Hair Category:Video Game Characters Category:Shonen Jump Category:Xenoverse Universe Category:Women with Superpowers Category:Female Category:Harem Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Teachers